


Jeremy, SCP Foundation Janitor

by Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)



Series: Adventures of Jeremy Blaike, SCP Janitor [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: The rating may change with more chapters, tags may change as well with more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander
Summary: The story of a janitor and all the shit he goes through.





	1. A Bit of Background for Our Jeremy

**Prologue**

It hadn't been Jeremy's dream to be a janitor, but somehow, that's where he ended up. His parents had actually pushed for him to go to college and do something in science or math like what they did, but no, he just had to be the family disappointment. Or, well, he would be if he didn't have to fake his death in the first place to be hired on as a janitor for a pretty top secret scientific facility where they rounded up various monsters, objects, and just people with bizarre features or abilities that would warrant such a thing.

Jeremy wasn't sure what his parents did, but they were pushing him in one direction that really stressed him out to follow. Hell, the 22 year old ginger wasn't even entirely sure what he wanted to do with his life yet. University was rather rough on him, especially since he was out away from home. At least he had his own room to himself even if it was more or less a broom closet. He thought that with the amount of money he was paying, they could afford to give their students nicer and larger rooms. Oh well, at least he was away from most of the pressure his family put on him to succeed. The young man sat at his desk and just ran his fingers through his wild ginger hair as he stared at the piles of unfinished school work. These professors of his really liked to pile it on him even heavier than what his high school teachers did. He just gave a heavy sigh and decided to just go out for a while to clear his head and to also procrastinate on his work, some of which was due the very next day. 

As he walked towards the door, he grabbed his keys, his student ID, and his wallet before slipping on his sneakers. Once he locked up behind himself, he kept his head down as he walked through the halls. Jeremy didn't really like to talk to people on his floor mainly because of how awkward he just felt doing so, especially when it came to his floor's RA. Their first interaction had been just weird in his opinion. At least it seemed that he was fairly invisible to others when he wanted to be. He looked towards his mailbox while he was heading out before he shook his head and just walked on by, figuring he'd check it once he got back. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he walked, relaxing as he got farther and farther from campus, going out towards the bike paths around the lake that was in the woods about a mile away from his dorm room. It was fairly warm out, but not hot. He was comfortable in his blue jeans and light green polo.

The trails were paved much to his pleasure, but pale gravel lined both sides of the black pavement. As he walked further down the trail, the trees blocked out the sunlight in wonderfully cool shade. His walking caused him to work up a light sweat that made the back of his polo threaten to cling to his skin. He'd take his shirt off, but he didn't want to burn or to expose his skinny, pale form in case someone happened to come by. It would embarrass the poor guy. Anyway, he stopped about half way to rest a while and to look out at the lake. He shivered though since he felt like something or someone was watching him...The birds were silent as well, and not even the leaves made a sound. It was just too quiet, Jeremy could hear his heart start to race. He was frozen for a few seconds, begging his legs to work, to move, but they didn't listen at first until he finally could slowly shuffle away. He felt a cold breath on the back of his neck which caused his hairs to stand straight up, but he didn't dare look at the thing, praying it was just the wind even though he knew better from the smell of whatever that thing was behind him. Its breath smelled of old leaves and decay, but it didn't make a sound.

Finally, he was able to will his legs to move more, starting to walk now even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run for his very life. His hands shook, and he broke out into a sweat even though he really didn't feel hot. He felt cold, like he'd had cold water poured over him...He knew it was dread eating at him from the inside. What made him stop for a second time though was when he was further up the trail, he saw a human figure standing there, wearing gear he imagined a SWAT team would wear, in all black with a logo on their uniform he didn't recognize, pointing a gun right at him...or rather at the thing behind him. He rose his hands up slowly, hoping that he just wouldn't be shot. Jeremy's mind was at an absolute blank at the moment, and all he could hear was his own gasping breaths. He flinched when the guy pulled the trigger and the dart wizzed by his face and into the thing behind him. That was what triggered Jeremy to just book it out of there, running for his very life. He'd even glanced back at the thing that had been behind him, but his memory of what it looked like was vague at best in the adrenaline haze that took him over. His lungs burned, his chest ached, and his muscles cramped, but he kept running until he was in his dorm room with the door locked up behind him. That was when he slid down to the floor in a seated position and just cried. He cried for hours until he was just numb feeling.

When he was numb from all the tears he had shed, he slowly got up, legs trembling at the effort. He was just exhausted at this point, physically and mentally. He wanted to go home, but for now, he'd just go to bed. Jeremy got up late the next afternoon, missing his classes, but he couldn't find himself to care since he hadn't slept worth a shit anyway with all the nightmares. The young man also had the worst headache, and figured he looked like crap. He didn't even feel like eating anything, but forced a Poptart down his throat along with a glass of water, also downing a couple of pain pills along with it to at least tame his headache a bit. He sat down in his desk chair and decided to try and do some homework. Eventually after an hour or so he realized it was impossible and just browsed the internet, looking for some sort of sign of information of what happened yesterday...Though to no surprise, he found nothing. Jeremy sighed and laid his head on his desk, not caring if his glasses moved out of place because of it.

This sort of thing went on all week until he forced himself to go to class, something he would find to regret because every time he felt any sort of breath on the back of his neck, he would freeze up and slowly turn his head, body shaking, only to see a bored student crammed right behind him. He could really only take this sort of thing for a few days when he just decided to drop out. He'd fucked his midterms and his parents were pissed at him. He tried to explain to them how he was feeling, but not what had happened, and it just resulted in him babbling and starting to cry again. When he had dropped out, his parents got him, and got him home where they then told him that they were sending him to a nice facility where they could figure out what the heck was wrong with him, but when that didn't pan out, he decided to look for a job and try and forget about what happened.

This search took him a month, but he finally found something on the internet that looked promising. He decided to go for it even if it was for a janitorial position. He figured he could at least straighten his life out and do something not so stressful until he went back to school. When he got to the place he was supposed to be interviewed at, he was surprised at the general vibe of the place. It didn't really seem real to him. Jeremy still wore his best as he walked right in past the heavy front doors and into a sterile looking white lobby. He went to the front desk and cleared his throat out of nervousness before he explained why he was here. The receptionist nodded and had him sit down in one of the many "ergonomic" chairs.

The interview was brief, and they basically went over his resume and asked him some basic questions before letting him go with a promise to call if he was hired...The call came as soon as he left the room though which was the weird part...and outside of the room were two armed guards. Jeremy looked between them out of confusion before taking his phone out of his pocket. As he took it out, he was being lead down the hallway to the back of the building where a truck was waiting along with several other equally confused people. All he heard from the phone was, "Congratulations, Jeremy Blaike, you are now a member of janitorial staff to one of the most prestigious facilities. You will be given more information when you and your coworkers arrive on base."  
  
When he was finally out of the building and close to the truck where the other men and women were, he assumed they were his coworkers, they were all herded into the truck and allowed to sit as the armed guards closed the doors behind them. Jeremy picked at his thumb's cuticle as they were transported. He could not see where they were going, but he could feel that the truck was moving. They were in the back of that truck, awkwardly sitting there for around two or three hours. Jeremy's watch told him that much, and he winced when the doors were finally opened up again and they were allowed off and lead into a big room with several folding chairs. A man in a fairly nice suit and a lab coat stood at the front of all the chairs next to a projector which had a logo that Jeremy vaguely recognized. His eyes went wide when he remembered where he'd seen it as he was lead to his chair to sit down. The man up front smiled a wide smile as he looked at all of them.

"Hello and welcome to the SCP Facility where you all will be working for the rest of your lives or until termination!"he man cheerfully exclaimed, the tone made Jeremy's blood freeze in his veins. 

What had he done?


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to settle in a new job when there are two containment breaches on your first day.

"I really should introduce myself to you all, but I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other," the man in the white coat up in front of them sighed. He didn't really care for being chosen randomly out of the lot to give out their introduction to the job and what not, it wasn't his job. He was a researcher and psychiatrist. Oh well, they just lost this position recently to an unfortunate accident the other day...not that he really cared. He cleared his throat a bit and pushed a stray bit of bang out of his face. 

"My name is Dr. Xander. And you lot are our newest janitors. Congratulations! You are among the staff that keep order around here in the way of making sure everything is neat and tidy. You all are given level 1 clearance to things which is very limited in the scheme of things. We can't tell you things you aren't privy to, only what you need to know so you don't die in some of the worst ways possible. Your job is a dangerous one from time to time. Anyways, you should all line up since you were put in alphabetical order and grab your new ID/Keycard, room key, and employee package before following your team leader to where you will all be staying on site grounds. In your employee package is a handbook, some toiletries, some uniforms, and other essentials. Other things can be purchased in the employee store with your earnings. Good luck," Dr. Xander chirped as he watched the new janitors line up, Jeremy among them, up in front because his last name was Blaike.

Jeremy didn't really like the doctor, his smile seemed too forced, too fake, like he had better things to do than to be here, but had to be. He watched the dark haired doctor leave, looking relieved to finally be able to do so. He was sure he wouldn't see much of him again later. He faced forward as he got to the front where he picked up his card and a rather large heavy box. He followed the people in front of him out. He was in the first group to go and see where the heck they would be staying. He made a slight face when they were lead out into the halls. Everything smelled like a hospital more or less, and had a sterile white presence to it. He gave a heavy sigh as he walked out of the large building they were in to another large building where they would be housed. Again, it was very clean. He looked at his ID card. There on the front was his picture...though he couldn't really remember having had it been taken. It was likely when he was being interviewed. He looked at his room key which was another card that had his name on it as well as what room he was in. This was helpful as he made his way over to where it was, sneakers squeaking on the white tile floors. He didn't need the elevator thankfully, he just had to walk down a hall and past a few doors to where his room was. In the room there were two beds, one had a few boxes on it so he assumed it was his own, two desks with a computer on each, a sink, a nice sized closet, two small dressers, two mini fridges, a coffee maker on one and a microwave on the other that would be shared with his roommate if he had one...It reminded him of college dorms actually, but a little larger. He noticed the other bed didn't have a box on it so he assumed he either didn't have a roommate or they were already settled in. He gave a quick shrug to himself and just started to put his own things away on his side of the room.

In the box he'd found on his bed were some things that would be pretty useful for his job and for just life. There was a radio, a pager, some towels of varying sizes, a utility belt, and some more clothing items like shirts, shorts, pajamas, and underwear, just comfortable items to wear even if they were rather plain. They were in his size though which he appreciated. He was also given a card that had phone numbers on them, various codes that he'd need to know, and his employee password to be able to see things like his balance of money and to access his computer. He put his various cards in his wallet, but put the keycard and employee ID on the card clip they gave to him so he could keep his ID and such visible and readily available to scan. Once things were put away, he started to skim through the handbook which was pretty standard. Jeremy noticed a section on when meals were served and when employee stores and such were open.

The young man decided that it would be a good idea to go and grab something to eat from the cafeteria... At least meals were a part of his employment. He'd be able to eat three meals a day at the cafeteria if he wanted. So, our hero left his room, the door locking as soon as it closed, and made his way to the cafeteria with the help of the map he was provided in his employee package. The cafeteria smelled pretty nice actually, and it was fairly clean. He lined up behind several guys and made his way through, picking what he desired to eat from what was there before he swiped his card and sat down with his tray of goodies. And of course, with his luck, as soon as he sat down, an alarm went off, signaling that there had been a containment breach in the area he happened to be in during a routine transferring of an SCP for the sake of a test that couldn't be done in the testing chamber closest to that SCP...not that Jeremy knew all of that, he just knew there was a breach of containment. Jeremy swallowed hard and decided to sit under the table and shovel down food because fuck it, if he was going to die, he wasn't going to be hungry.

He honestly didn't really see the thing since it was recaptured before it managed to reach the cafeteria, but he was glad he didn't start until the next morning so he didn't have to clean up after whatever the heck got out. He gave a sigh and just got back up into his seat and just finished his meal before heading out to his room to get some sleep. Jeremy was honestly quite exhausted from this long ass day and he wanted to be rested when he woke up for his shift that started at 8 in the morning. He had to be there early though according to the set of instructions he was given in his employee package. It was mainly just to show them what tools they needed to use and where to put them, just basic things that needed to be known for the job he was going to start in the morning. 

When he fell asleep, it only felt like he had slept for a few minutes before he woke up to his phone's alarm that had been set the night before. Jeremy stood up and went to get himself cleaned up before getting into a uniform and heading down to his station where he needed to wait for the head janitor to start explaining what they really needed to know. This would only be half an hour, and we can skip over that and get right into Jeremy heading to his first mess. He got a message on his radio saying he was expected on the third floor in lab 12 where he had to clean up after a test. Jeremy didn't know what to expect as he headed over by himself, but he didn't expect a bunch of blood and some gore. He luckily threw up his breakfast into the waste bin he had brought along with him. The staff there took no notice of him as he vomited. The smell got to him right after, it was the smell of metal and meat which caused him to make a face as he started to mop up the gore they had so generously made him clean up on his very first morning. While the boy cleaned, he didn't know if he was ever going to be clean again. Luckily the stuff they gave him worked wonders on blood, and he finished the task in around half an hour even if the smell of the cleaning fluids made him gag every so often until he was done. He was just so glad to be out there when he did finish and move on to dispose of the biohazard material in the right chute in the hall's janitor closet. The next mess he had to clean was in one of the containment cells itself, but whatever was supposed to be in there was moved to a different room. And of course it was on a completely different floor, down in the lower levels of the building. He practically had to run to get over there.

Everything was going well until containment was breached while he was cleaning up a small mess, just doing a quick daily clean up pretty much, but nothing was called yet since one of the guards said that they would be able to handle it easily enough. Things just mainly escalated when they couldn't calm the being they were watching because of the guard's fumbling. And all poor Jeremy really had to defend himself with was a mop and some cleaning solution which wasn't going to save him from whatever the hell was down here. The young ginger swallowed hard, shivering from both fear and from the slight chill the basement had. He could hear shouts, thick boots shuffling, shots fired, someone calling for backup before being cut off, and then silence. The silence was what made Jeremy the most freaked out. Until he heard footsteps, soft steps made by boots, the sound of thick fabric being shifted around. He swallowed hard when he finally saw whatever was coming and froze up. It looked like a person of average height to him in black robes with a hood and mask on. The being looked like they had been transported out of a Renaissance Festival or something to Jeremy, but they also looked like they were almost out of sedation or something because of the very slight sluggishness of their movements...They were still dangerous enough to take out two armed guards though.

Oh, how Jeremy wanted to just run out of there, but his fear kept his feet rooted to the smooth concrete floor below his slip proof boots. He could hear running footsteps behind himself and swears that had been shouted out as backup was finally arriving...But they wouldn't be there for several minutes with the heavy doors that still needed maintenance that was far out of Jeremy's own expertise...so he was stuck with whatever this was for several minutes because of his damned bad luck. Weird thing was...it didn't seem to notice him, just his supplies.

"Curious,"he heard the thing murmur in a deep gravelly, sort of hollow voice that sounded somehow distorted to Jeremy's ears. Jeremy let out a soft whimper of fear as it got closer to him, body at least allowing him to back up a little bit.

"They must have run off..."the masked being sighed before shaking his head slowly, walking right past where Jeremy stood without even acknowledging him. The doctor froze when the doors opened and just sort of allowed himself to be put back into the room where he'd been held while Jeremy was supposed to clean. Jeremy could smell a faint floral scent, but didn't comment. The security who came in checked Jeremy over and remarked how very lucky the red head was to not die from 049. Jeremy just only nodded and agreed which he figured was the smartest thing to do, not really knowing what the thing had been called at all or what it could do. He was just the cleaning guy. 

Our boy only shuffled out with his things when he was told to leave and went about his duties. The man just really wanted to get some ice cream and bring it back to his room, but he still had a good few hours before he even could. Jeremy was quite sure that footage would be reviewed, but didn't really care, eventually managing to push today's incident to the back of his mind until it was time for him to go back to his room. 

Jeremy did remember to pick up some things for his fridge and some ice cream before heading back to relax after this day. He gave a sigh as he walked into his room, put things away, then took his ice cream back to his bed where he just sat down and kicked his shoes off. Today was...interesting. He just hoped that things would be a heck of a lot better the next day.

"Damn, my feet hurt,"Jeremy mumbled to himself around a spoonful of his frozen confectionary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy may or may not have some anomalous properties about him. Also, he is stationed at Site-19 in case anyone was curious.
> 
> Also Dr. Xander may get his own story sometime later. He was my first SCP OC btw.
> 
> Anyways I'm going to try to get this updated every Friday or Saturday if I can. Schools coming back up, and I'm a full time university student.


	3. Diary Entry 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy writes in his diary about the 173 incident he had. (See The Cleaning of 173's Cell) He also writes about other things.

**Date: 7/13/20****

Today I could have died, hell, I should have died. I really only got lucky I suppose, but I think my bosses will look into this. This isn't the first time I encountered something that usually kills people that didn't kill me. The first one was with the entity I encountered before I even got here. Apparently it's in here because I saw a glimpse of it while cleaning out one of the observatory rooms. I don't know what it is or what it does, but the blood on the floor tells me enough. The second incident was with that damn plague doctor. He acted like he couldn't even see me, like I was invisible or something. Who knows though. Maybe I'm just really lucky and there's nothing weird or different about me. I hope that's the case because I don't want to be in one of these cells, kept away from the world, or worse, sent in with these things to be a guinea pig to see if I live or die. I'd rather not die to be honest even though I pretty much spend most of my time here. I wish I could know more about these things that they keep here. I know that most of them are probably dangerous, but they've gotten me curious now. 

Rob brought me some food from the caf. which was nice of him, he's been here the longest out of all of us and is the head janitor. Apparently he's seen some shit in his time here and had more than one close call himself. I certainly appreciate him and his company. I think we could even be friends. I hope so anyway. He's one of the kindest people I've met in this hell hole. 

I suppose I should be grateful though since working here keeps me fed, clothed, and usually fairly clean except if you counted today. God, I don't think I'll ever forget that smell. I didn't think I'd ever be clean again. I more or less just wanted to boil myself because it was everywhere. It was also very oily, sticky, and nasty. I'm just sorry to say that I didn't save any for Steve. Fucking Steve. For as twitchy as he was today, he certainly acts like a hot shot when his life is not at all in danger. As soon as he gets into any sort of danger he just acts like a fucking pussy. If I had saved any of that sludge I would have put it into Steve's toiletries, into his soap. We all have lockers down in our main Janitorial area, there are showers here too that we mainly use after a long day of working. I know his combination since I watched him open his locker a couple times now. It's 22-45-13. Then you gotta pull up hard on his door latch after the lock clicks since it likes getting stuck sometimes. I guess I'll put a mousetrap in one of his work boots that he keeps in his locker, see how he likes it. There aren't any cameras down here either so no one will know.

He's suck a fucking asshole. I've seen him trip one of the other staff before just so he could see them land on their face with their ass up. He claimed it was an accident, but I know better. Anyway, I don't think he'll last too long. Either he'll do something very stupid and get himself fired or he'll get killed. I don't mind either option in all honesty. I just don't like the guy.

Tomorrow should hopefully go better. I really can't see it going any worse than today. Before I forget, I went into 173's containment area to clean along with Rob and Steve, and long store short the two blinked and the thing shit all over me while I was bent down. Rob at least looked like be felt bad about it, but that asshole Steve laughed about it, even making fun of me later.... Tomorrow I'll get down there early and put my plan into motion to see how he likes it. I may also put Nair in his shampoo if I feel up to it. I wouldn't mind looking at his bald head for a while and hear him shrieking about it. He should just be glad I'm not loading a pillow case with bars of soap to beat his ass with in the middle of the night while he's sleeping. I'm eating ice cream as I write this so there may be tiny stains, I dunno.

Date: 7/14/20**

Today was glorious to be honest. Today I got up really early to be able to get down there and put those traps in his boots before anyone was up before going back to my room to sleep a little more before I had to leave for work. He usually gets there a few minutes after I do. His screams were delightful. I also managed to convince him that they could be weird, sentient mousetraps and he turned them over to one of the employees here who confirmed that they were just normal traps. I don't think he suspects me at all... Though I didn't put Nair in his shampoo even though I wanted to.

After that it was rather uneventful until later, and I got to do some fairly chill activities such as emptying out office bins and doing some dusting and such. The most eventful thing that happened was that I could have sworn I heard my father's voice. I didn't look to see who it was though that sounded exactly like my father because...well...I was scared. If it had been my father I didn't want to see disappointment in his eyes, and him acting like he didn't know me so I just hurried off to another area. I'm such a coward, and I just hope it wasn't him then my father would have lied about what he did. 

Note: In case anyone is reading this, in which case, rude, but my father never did marry my mother. Actually they just had a one time fling and I came out of it. I took on my mother's last name. I still got to see him every once in a while while growing up, mainly birthdays or holidays, but I would know his voice anywhere and his face. God, this has me so freaked out. I just don't want to face someone who thinks I'm dead in a job I know will absolutely disappoint him. I was set on working in the field of science as a researcher, but man, life has a way of spiraling down the drain into a sewer pit one can't crawl out of. I'll just have to avoid that area because I know that room he was in was an office. I didn't read the name though, but I'm too scared to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this in a different style to try and experiment with it. I may do more chapters in this sort of writing style in the future. Also since school has started up again and I have moved into my dorm, I didn't have time to write, and my upload schedule may be affected. I will try my best to upload one chapter a week.


	4. Chapter 4

This was quite odd for Jeremy, being called into an office early in the morning for some sort of reason he wasn't being told of. Not until one of the scientists who worked here walked in.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, in fact you've got us rather curious about you. You've managed to evade death from two of our SCPs, something like that doesn't just happen without a reason. Especially if you happened to have been right in front of them, but...They didn't seem to even be able to see you. So we'd like to run a few tests. Oh, I'm Dr. Michales by the way, pleasure to meet you..."he trailed off, looking at the file he had in his hand.

"Jeremy Blaike,"Jeremy piped up timidly, swallowing nervously between his first and last name.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Blaike, thank you... Well, I've been assigned to get to the bottom of this matter at hand. First I'll interview you and then we'll run a few painless tests then you can get on with your duties for the day. How's that sound?"the doctor asked in a kind, English accented voice. Jeremy of course just nodded, figuring he couldn't get out of it. Dr. Michales smiled and stood up before heading to an interviewing room where there were cameras set up. There weren't any guards though since they didn't think that Jeremy was a dangerous entity. 

"Alright so I have just a few questions for you. First question: Have you noticed anything odd happen in your life before coming to work here?"

"Well, not really. Though I don't suppose you could count the fact that they could never get a good picture of me for anything, but I guess that's pretty normal. I don't know of anyone who has a really nice picture for their ID. My childhood was fairly normal, lived with my mom, saw my dad on birthdays and holidays. Though...There was an incident that happened a short time before I came to work here. Something followed me and when I noticed it, I ran. It wasn't normal, but I can't really describe it other than horrifying since I really only caught a glimpse of it."

"So when you say that you can't get good pictures, what do you mean by that?"the doctor asked curiously.

"Oh, whenever I have my picture taken the image comes out a bit blurry...It's gotten a bit worse over time I guess, but I guess I just move or something,"Jeremy replied with a shrug.

"May I see your ID please? Your employee ID..."Dr. Michales clarified, holding his hand out to receive it. Jeremy handed it over, confused as to why it was such a big deal. The doctor stared at his picture for a silent few seconds before standing up to leave the room to check the camera feed to see if there was something happening. Jeremy just sat there in confusion, wondering if it was okay to take his ID back and put it in his lanyard again. The doctor came back though which made him sit straight up, hoping everything was okay. The doctor just sat down and began writing something down on his notepad, something that Jeremy couldn't see or read.

"Okay... So we're gonna run a few tests now. Just some simple tests, nothing too dangerous or anything of that sort,"the scientist said with a soft smile before handing Jeremy a small blue key.

"Try to open that door with that key,"Dr. Michales said, gesturing to the closet door. So, Jeremy got up and took the key to the door and looked at it then at the lock. He raised the key to the lock and tried to insert it into the lock, but it just didn't do anything once it was slid in. He couldn't turn it. He figured it was just the wrong key for the door. 

"Um...It's not working..."Jeremy said simply with a frown, still trying with the other man looking over his shoulder, looking just stunned. Jeremy sighed and shrugged, pulling it out and handing it back to him. 

"I don't think it'll work on that door. I think it's the wrong key,"Jeremy said with a shrug. The doctor then tried the key himself, unable to use it either. He then tried a totally different door across the room, and found it to work like it normally did. He closed the door though and pulled the key out.

"Y-You may go for now...I need to arrange some things, but we will be in touch, Jeremy,"Dr. Michales stammered out. He was excited actually, finally able to work on something that he had no clue about! His first undocumented anomaly! 

Jeremy walked out, honestly confused as to what the hell just happened. He decided to just go about his normal business for the day. Eventually lunch time came and he ran into Steve of all people. Steve looked surprised to see him, but quickly smirked.

"Hey, poop boy, thought they finally fired you because I heard they called you in,"Steve remarked with a smirk on his face. Jeremy fought back the urge to get physical, but remarked with, "I'm surprised you're not dead, Steve."

"Of course I'm not dead, nothing could kill someone as great as I am." Jeremy only rolled his eyes, it wasn't worth it. Well...Not until Steve had tripped him of course and made him land on his lunch. Steve of course laughed at this, and the action gathered some attention from staff.

Jeremy got up slowly, fists clenched, teeth gritted. He seemed to look through Steve with eyes that were filled with hate. He got closer to the man who had gone a little pale and stopped grinning. Jeremy looked Steve dead in the eyes, a sneer on his own face as he bared his teeth like an angry dog. He then raised his fist, pulled it back, then punched Steve in the temple as hard as he could, knocking the man unconscious. He then spit on him and went to grab a bucket, deciding to use Steve as the fucking mop with how pissed he was. Everyone had gone back to eating a while ago, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, just a janitor cleaning up. Jeremy dunked Steve's head into the soapy water and started to mop up the spilled chocolate milk. He worked until it was to his liking then he left Steve there on the wet floor, putting a sign over him before just leaving the cafeteria. Once Jeremy was out of there, he swallowed hard and started to panic internally. He just couldn't believe he had done that. Fuck, he was getting fired for sure...

But little did he know, Steve was part of an experiment that Dr. Michales had set up. The good doctor had asked Steve to rile Jeremy up, and it payed off for him...well not Steve, Steve was unconscious and no one really gave a shit or noticed until one of the researchers tripped on him and nearly fell. The poor researcher hadn't seen him lying there and now pretty much everyone could now see and they were wondering what the fuck happened. Steve would be transferred out of the site to another one. Amnestics weren't necessary because he couldn't really remember Jeremy anyway or what happened. The doctor of course would be looking over the security footage, but Jeremy wouldn't get in trouble since this was all part of a necessary test. Michales had to know more so he wrote up some requests and sent them out to his superiors.

Jeremy sighed when he got back to his room. It had been a long day for him once he had gotten back to work, and he just wanted to unwind and vent about it in his diary.

**7/15/20****

It has been a long day for me. First I was called in by a researcher named Dr. Michales then I punched Steve...God, it felt good to do it. I'm just surprised no one really noticed it. Though back to the morning where I was called in. The doctor was kind of weird honestly, but nice. He gave me this key to try and use, but it didn't work. I figure he just gave me the wrong key and sent me out. It was weird that he was interested in my picture and then left the room though. Since they've decided to run tests on me I wonder if any of this has anything to do with my dad since he works here and they have a lot of weird stuff that makes no sense. I've noticed that they keep weird objects and beings here that just don't seem to belong. I didn't run into him today, thank goodness. I'd really rather not even though I miss him. I also miss mom... I wish I could tell her that I'm sorry.

The rest of the day went pretty well though once I'd finally eaten. It was late when I had my lunch due to the incident with Steve. I hope I never see his smug face ever again. 

Our hero gave a heavy sigh and set down the pen, closing up the notebook he'd been using as a diary before he got ready for bed. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, school has started, and they've decided to start giving me homework. But I want to update this sort of fic on weekends or Fridays. I will try updating at least once a week for you guys. Also, thank you. I'm very glad that you all enjoy my story.
> 
> The key of course is 880. Though most SCPs don't function like anomalous items (they function like normal items) or even see Jeremy, there are a few exceptions. One such exception would be 348, but that'll be in the next chapter. (Which will come pretty soon. Since it's a holiday weekend here I may do two chapters this weekend.)


	5. Memories

Dr. Michales was rather pleased with the test he had performed yesterday with his newest interest, a certain janitor. Today, he figured would be a good day to start narrowing down what SCPs would work and what wouldn't on the poor kid. He'd start with safer ones of course. He got up and decided to go and check on the janitor while he was working so he put out a call to ask where he was currently at, and when he got his response, he went in that direction to meet up with him.

Jeremy sighed as he mopped the floor. He could swear he was getting a cold. He'd been working here for several weeks by now and avoiding a few areas for safety reasons and for personal reasons. He was just kind of down for the most part, down, and getting sick. He still had to keep working though, still had to make himself useful. He was thinking about his family as he worked. Honestly, his job just allowed his mind to wander wherever it wanted to go or wherever he wanted it to go. Right now he was thinking about his mother and father, hoping they were alright without him. He wasn't an only child, but still, it had to be hard for a mother to not be able to see her kid. Even though he hadn't been on good terms with them when he had left, he knew they still cared about him. His mind wandered back to a memory he had of when his father surprised him by coming home for his birthday even if he had been a day late due to bureaucracy messing up with when he asked for time off and accidentally setting it to the next day.

  
Jeremy had been around 14 years old, and it had been a couple years since he'd really seen his father. His dad was some sort of important scientist who was doing important work to keep everyone safe, well, that's all his mom had told him. He still called and he still sent him cards every so often, but it wasn't the same for the young teenager since Jeremy couldn't call his dad because his home phone wouldn't reach. His mom told him that phone calls couldn't get in unless they were from important numbers, but his dad could call out. This was disappointing, but Jeremy understood.

He'd honestly started to think that the man had left him, forgot all about him, or just didn't want to see him again because Jeremy had done something wrong and made him mad. He knew that his parents weren't together, but that was okay with Jeremy as long as he still got to at least talk to his dad. He wondered how long it had been since he spoke to the man...It had been too long to the boy, over half a year to be exact. Well, at least his birthday was coming up the very next day. His father always called on his birthday! So he decided to go to bed early and get up extra early so he could wait anxiously for the call of a man he hardly ever got to see in person.

He remembered getting up early that morning, 8 am, which was early for the kid to get up on a weekend. He waited by the phone for a call, drumming his fingers on the end table by the couch where the phone sat to charge. Whenever it rang, he got so excited, but then instantly disappointed when it wasn't his number. This went on all day until dinner. Oh, he was so disappointed. 

"Mom...Dad still hasn't called... Do you think he's mad at me? Do you think he forgot about me?"the boy asked sullenly as he sat down at the table for dinner. His mother had made him his favorite, meatloaf with bacon on top and mashed potatoes with gravy. He wasn't hungry though and just stared down at his meal, poking at it with a fork.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he's just busy at work. You know his job is very important,"She sighed, looking tired and just felt bad for her child. She was angry at his dad, angry that he didn't even spare 5 minutes for him when he hadn't even seen him in over 2 years.

"I'm going to go to my room...Can I just put this in the fridge for later?"he asked his mother, looking up at her. She just sighed and nodded, allowing him to put his dinner in the fridge to heat up later. He then just went straight for his room and curled up under his blankets to have a good cry. It just wasn't fair! All of his friends got to see their dads all the time! Why couldn't he see his?!

The next day he woke up to the smell of something cooking, well, more like burning slightly so he got up and ran down to the kitchen, worried something might have happened to his mom or that she forgot to take something out of the oven or off the stove. He stopped in his tracks when he got to the doorway to the kitchen and saw who was cooking. His eyes filled up with big, wet tears.

"D-Dad,"he choked out, rushing over to him to hug him tightly.

"Woah! Careful, kiddo, I'm cooking here,"his father said with a soft chuckle, smiling down at his child. He wrapped his free arm around him as he flipped the pancake he was cooking on the stove. 

"Sorry I didn't call, work decided to screw up the day I got to start my vacation. I meant to surprise you yesterday morning. Lets eat some pancakes when I'm done with this last one and you can catch me up on everything, okay?" His voice was gentle and caring as he held him close.

  
Jeremy was shaken out of his thoughts by Dr. Michales coming up to him with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Jeremy. I have a new test for you, care to join me?"he asked with a grin. Though Jeremy knew he had no choice but to join him so he just nodded and followed the doctor to the testing area. He occasionally sniffled a bit as he followed him, sitting down at the table he was gestured to sit at.

"Since it looks like you're coming down with something I'm going to just give you something easy. I'll be right back." The doctor left him there for a few minutes before coming back with a soup bowl. It just looked like a simple white bowl to him with some blue decorations on it. What really surprised him was when he looked away and it was suddenly full of soup...He smelled it first and looked around. It was a chicken noodle soup with chicken stock, some various vegetables, and noodles. He grabbed the spoon and started to eat it. It tasted fine, better than what he'd had at the cafeteria for a while honestly.

Dr. Michales was taking notes the whole time. So, 348 worked on him so far. He had to see if it would leave any writing for him when he was finished.

Jeremy finished up and gave a sigh, feeling a lot better after eating.

"Soooo...Does it say anything?" Dr. Michales asked, looking over at him curiously. Jeremy looked the bowl over with a frown until he froze when he saw the inside. He just set the bowl down and looked down at his lap as his eyes filled up with tears. He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeves, not wanting anyone to see him crying.

"I assume it says something meaningful to you...You don't have to tell me what it is. You can take the rest of the day off as well if you need it. Testing is over for the day,"the doctor said softly, feeling sympathy for the boy as Jeremy got up and just quickly left. Dr. Michales looked into the bowl when Jeremy had left and took note of what was written. He felt bad for him.

**8/13/20****

Today I was brought in for another test by Dr. Michales. I hadn't been feeling the best before, but I feel better now physically and a bit emotionally too. That bowl he brought out was weird, it just suddenly filled with soup. The soup kind of reminded me of the kind my dad made sometimes when he visited, he wasn't the greatest cook though, but it was edible, better than the cafeteria here. Then when I was done, a message appeared inside. I think it was from him, my father. It said, "I am not disappointed in you." I have no idea why this happened after I had been thinking about him today. Tomorrow I might try to see him, but I'm scared. I haven't seen him in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, school has been eating away at my time lately, but here's a chapter. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is gonna be kinda slow I guess? It'll pick up more in the future. I also know I skipped around a bit in this chapter, but I just wanted to not spend too much time on before he was hired on.
> 
> This is only my second work of writing, and I promise I'll get better in time, and may redo this chapter later someday if I see the need or have the desire to rework this.


End file.
